The purpose of the proposed research is to develop a device to alleviate the symptoms of Meniere's Disease and related disorders and/or symptoms. In Phase I of the research, efforts will be directed to the development of the device itself. In this phase, the primary time commitment will be to develop the circuitry and mechanics of the device to meet specifications. In Phase II, the clinical trials of the device will be addressed and we will prepare for mass marketing.